Learning by Their Memories
by LeftToWonder
Summary: Her father seems to not care about her, and she'd never known her mother. Why had she never met her mother? Who was her mother? When she accidently walks into a wrong room, she learns the answers to the questions she'd always wanted to ask...
1. Chapter 1 Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of J.K Rowlings characters.**

Chapter One

Home

The train had arrived at the station. 'Right on time,' he thought. Then he saw her. It was hard to not see her, because of her hair, the color stood out a mile. He started to wave at her, and she noticed. She started walking towards him.

The first thing out of the 16-year-old's mouth was, "Did father have business to attend to today?" They started walking towards the floo area on the platform.

He was not surprised that those were the first words out of her mouth. "Unfortunately Miss Malfoy, yes. He always works long hours, though, you know that just as well as I."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, I guess I just was hoping to see him greet me at the station for once and not you." She quickly added, "not that I do not like seeing you here William, it's just that I wish he could do it for once."

"I understand what you mean. It would be nice if he had the time, but these days, he never really has time to anything more then eat, sleep and work."

They had arrived at the floo station; he let the girl go first. "Malfoy Manor," She said, quickly disappearing. William went next and said the exact same thing.

When he had arrived at Malfoy Manor, he quickly went to his Boss' office. Once he had arrived he knocked on the door. An annoyed souding voice called "come in."

"Mr. Malfoy, William started, " I've come to inform you that Malia has just returned from Hogwarts."

"Thank you William," he said, "is that all?"

"Yes sir," he replied, and left silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malia walked into her room and immediately walked over to the bed. She was tired. The gryffindor house had a party on the last night to celebrate winning the house cup. It lasted until three in the morning.

Malia knew she would miss Hogwarts this summer. Just the atmosphere of everything was wonderful to be around. Plus, she wasn't bored out of her mind like she usually was during the summer holidays. It wasn't that her house was boring, no it was huge and full of fun things to do. It was so big that she hadn't even been in every room of the house and she had lived there her entire life.

There probably was another reason to why she wanted to be at Hogwarts, not just missing her friends or classes, but the boy she liked she would not see until the beginning of the new school year. She hoped this summer would go by soon, so she could be back at Hogwarts for her final year.

She was so jealous of her friend Melanie Creevey, Melanie would be spending 4 weeks with her parents in Austrailia during the summer, and would probably forget to write to her. She would never admit that she was jealous of Melanie. Melanie had a family that openly cared about her. She had two brothers, known as worm and monkey to Mel and her, but known as Timothy and Peter to the rest of the world. Her dad was a famous photographer, who always made time for her, and she had a mom, who would send her an assortment of treats that she would keep in her nightstand's drawer alongside the countless letters written by her mother at Hogwarts.

Malia was an only child. Sure, her father was alive, but he was always too busy with work to really to care about what is going on in her life.

And then there was her mother. She never knew her mother. She didn't even know her mother's name let alone if she was alive or dead. Her dad never wanted anyone to talk about her. He always said it would distract him, and he would lose all of his concentration. Malia knew he just hated to talk about someone he had loved. She once saw him crying about her.

_She remembered she was seven, and was going to visit him one night because she was scared of the thunder and lightning she would hear outside. She walked into his room and saw him tossing and turning on the bed, breathing heavily. He cried out, "why did you leave me and Malia, We both loved you so much!" he started to cry. She realized that she probably shouldn't sleep with him, and decided to go to Mary, her nanny and spend the night with her instead._

She sighed. It was sad to know that her father loved her mother that much. She walked over to her vanity. She sat down on the padded chair and looked at herself in the mirror.

She didn't look like the Malfoys she'd seen in the paintings in the hall. Her red hair was the most obvious difference. She took her hair down from the ponytail it was in and noticed it was getting long; it was at her belly button. She decided to wear it down for the rest of the day. She kept on looking at herself. The only thing she could see that looked Malfoy were her eyes. They were undeniably the trademark Malfoy gray that she saw in the paintings of her ancestors. She looked at her cheeks; she had sprinkles of freckles on her nose and cheeks. She hated her freckles. She then examined her body, she was very skinny, she was fine with that, but she was also a bit on the tall side, which she never had really liked. She sighed and thought, 'oh well, genetics can't be changed.'

She decided to check and see what time it is. She decided to go to dinner a bit early, because she had missed the trolley on the train home. So she got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

She still was very tired from last night, and accidentally turned on of the hallways she was less familiar with without realizing it. She then turned to where the hall to the kitchen would be and walked towards the door.

She opened the door, and noticed that the room she was in was very dark; she turned on the light to see what room she was in. She had never seen this huge room before. It had a bunch of boxes and cobwebs, and dust. She looked around and saw many boxes, ones that had Photos, Draco, and Hogwarts Memories written on them.

She looked around and noticed a few boxes over in a corner of the room that had nothing written on them. Curiousity got the best of her and she started to walk towards them. She decided to open one of them and grabbed the first thing she could in the box.

It was a few pieces of paper that were obviously old. She turned the paper over and the first thing she noticed was that it was a Will. It read:

THE WILL OF GINERVA MALFOY

I, Ginerva Malfoy, Give everything to my husband, Draco Malfoy, and Our Daughter, Malia Malfoy.

That was how far she got before she fainted from shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what did you think? It's my first attempt to write a fan fic so please give me some advice! No flames please, I take them almost too personally.

Review Please!

LeftToWonder


	2. Chapter 2 Similar

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of J.K Rowlings characters.**

Chapter Two

Similar

He was hungry, his stomach told him that much. But he had a couple stacks of papers left to review and critique before he was done with his work. He decided to review a few more then go eat dinner.

He called for William and told him that he would be down for dinner in less then 15 minutes, and he wanted dinner to be served and on the table when he got down there.

Once he thought he was finished with enough that he wouldn't feel like he was slacking on his work, he decided to get dinner.

As he was walking down the hall toward the dining room he passed many portraits on the walk of his ancestors. They all said hello, like they always did when he was in the hall.

When he reached the dining room, the table had food on it, just like he had wanted. William was waiting for him. He asked, "Should I get Malia?"

He answered, "If she wants to eat now she can, but if she doesn't she can get something from the kitchen later tonight."

"OK, I'll ask her. Excuse me for a moment sir," William said. And he walked out of the dining room towards Malia's room.

When he got there, he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He assumed she probably was sleeping so he left to tell Mr. Malfoy she wouldn't be joining him for dinner.

After he finished, he returned to his work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She could hear the sound of people washing pots and pans in the kitchen downstairs. She didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. She was very, very hungry.

Malia slowly got up and realized that she had fainted. She quickly got up and left the room. She made her way down toward the kitchen and passed paintings of her ancestors, most of whom she didn't even know.

After she made her way down to the kitchen, She went directly to the refrigerator and took out some of the leftovers from what her father had eaten. She sat down at the table in the kitchen and started eating.

All she could think about was what she had seen. A will. Her mother's will.

She now had at least a few of her many questions about her mother answered. She knew her mother didn't leave her father for someone else. She knew now that she'd never see her mother.

Maybe through pictures, if she was lucky enough to find any that her father hadn't hidden or burned or ripped up. But she'd never see her mother in the flesh ever.

She really wanted to meet her mother. She wanted to see if she were like her mother at all. She never felt like a Malfoy, or even really looked like one either. She felt like whatever her mother was; she knew she was more like her mother's side of the family. She didn't know how she knew; it was sort of a gut feeling.

She wanted to meet her mother so badly. And now she knew she never would.

Thinking about her mother made her thoughts drift away from the real world for a while. She realized that she'd eaten all the mashed potatoes and now was just eating air.

She put her bowl in the sink and went back upstairs to her room. Later that night, she planned on bringing the box with her mother's will in it into her room. She thought that there might be more things of her mother's then just her will in it.

She did what she usually would after dinner, write her letters to her friends and read books on charms, potions, and transfiguration.

She waited more then 5 hours until it was past midnight to go back into that room. She quietly walked down the hall, careful to not wake the paintings.

When she reached the room she slowly made her way over to the boxes, being careful not to trip on anything. She got to the corner of the room where the boxes were and took the one that was on top of the rest; the one she'd found the will in. She put it on the floor for a moment; she was looking for the will, because it'd dropped when she fainted.

After she found it, she put it in the box and made her way back to her room.

When she got to the room she put the box on the floor and opened it. To her surprise, all there were was papers in it, and a few photos.

She took out the will and put it aside, more interested in if there were any photos out of the few in there that had her mother in it.

The second paper she saw had signatures on it, she immediately assumed it was some kind of contract or certificate. But after looking at it for a little longer then a second, she realized it was a marriage license. It was her parents' marriage license.

She looked at her mother's signature: **Ginny Weasley**. It looked so much like her handwriting; if she knew she hadn't signed that contract, she would've thought she had married her father under a false name.

She learned another thing about her mother, her maiden name. She couldn't believe it! She was part Weasley!

That meant some of her fellow Gryffindors were her cousins! Now that she thought about it, they do look somewhat like her, the hair, the freckles, and the tall and skinny body. It makes perfect sense.

The only thing that didn't make sense is why she wouldn't know that they were her cousins. Why did she never get to know her mother's side of the family? And why don't they know about her?

She looked for the date of their marriage; their anniversary, had she been alive would've been on august thirteenth. They got married about two years before she was born so she knew that they had had her after getting married. That gave her a bit of relief, knowing that her father hadn't knocked up her mother and married her because she was pregnant.

She looked over more details, they got married when they were very young, she didn't exactly know how young they were, but it was close to how old she was right now.

She was getting tired. She set the marriage certificate to the side by the will, and looked through some photos. They were mostly pictures of buildings from Spain or France or Italy. They were beautiful photos.

She fell asleep before she could get to another photo.

Right beside her, no more then a foot away was her parents' marriage license. Even thought Malia had looked at it very thoroughly, there was one detail on the license that she'd overlooked. It was a detail that would help her learn about her parents relationship, but also leave her with more questions then before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it took so long to post again! I was away from a computer for a lot of time. But I thought of some more possible plots for the story. So please don't be too mad.

Review Please!

LeftToWonder


	3. Chapter 3 Boxes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters.**

Chapter Three

Boxes

"Ms. Malfoy, are you in there?"

She heard a voice that wanted to wake her up. She tried to ignore it.

"Ms. Malfoy? Are you in there? Are you up?"

She couldn't ignore it. The noise was getting louder.

Ms. Malfoy, it's time for breakfast."

"I'm here William. I'll take a shower and get dressed before I have breakfast. Thank you for waking me up, I didn't realize how long I'd slept in." Malia said. She glanced at the clock it read 9:00am.

"No problem Ms. Malfoy. As soon as you're ready, come down for some breakfast," and with that he left.

Malia got up. She was tired. She hadn't had a good night's sleep for a long time, with studying for exams, and then a party, and then looking through some of her parents' old things. The place she'd slept at last night wasn't even remotely comfortable, on top of a box on the floor of her bedroom.

She decided to go put her things in one of her cabinets in her bedroom, so none of the house elves or maids would know what she was looking at or discovering what she was finding out.

She took a quick shower, dried off, and got dressed, then went down to the kitchens for breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'This is odd' he thought. Usually breakfast is the time I see Malia, but she's not down here yet. 'Oh well, I guess she might be sleeping still she probably is still tired from coming home. I'll get William to wake her up later.'

Draco Malfoy sat at his dining table eating his breakfast, and reading the Daily Prophet. According to the Prophet, there had been a robbery down in Egypt, which was unheard of until now. Draco was shocked, the goblins that worked down there were obviously not happy, he could tell by their faces in the picture, they looked even more grumpier then they did before. The funny thing was that the article was all about how something got stolen, and they wouldn't reveal what that something had actually been.

He looked through the rest of the paper, and wasn't surprised to see that there wasn't much else going on with the wizarding world. There were, he noticed, many ads that were about things to do, see or buy over the summer.

He finished his breakfast and then decided that it was time for him to get to work. He put on his coat, and got his briefcase, told William what he wanted for dinner that night, and then went to the house's apparating room, and left for work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malia went down and started eating her breakfast. She had some cereal, and then started to go back up to her room. She was just so interested in what else was in that box. She decided before she got to her room, to go get the other boxes that were in the room, the two boxes that had been underneath the one she'd already taken, she wanted to know if there was anything interesting in them.

She got to the room and took one of the boxes, then went quietly back to her room. She set the box down, shut the door and went to get the other box. Before she picked up the last box, she went over to see if anything, any papers, or something were there, that might've fallen out when she took the boxes. She found nothing. She picked up the last box, which she thought was the heaviest, and took it back to her room.

She took both of the boxes and put them in her closet. Malia had a large walk-in closet that was very long and somewhat narrow. In the very front there were a couple of cabinets where she could store personal items, and other things. It was charmed to fit whatever she wanted into them. 'That's where I'll hide the boxes,' she thought.

She decided to keep the heaviest box out, just to see what made it weigh so much. She opened the box and gasped. It was a huge, framed picture of her father, and what she knew had to be her mother. There were other things inside the box, but they didn't matter to her at the moment. She was wearing a very simple white wedding dress, and he was wearing black wedding robes.

In the picture, her mother stood in front of her father with his arms wrapped around her. Her father would try to kiss her mother, while she would playfully lean away so he'd only be able to kiss her on the cheek.

Her mother was practically glowing. Her father looked like she'd never seem him before, he was laughing he was smiling and he was playing around. For the first time in her life, she saw him truly happy.

Malia was starting to cry. She finally had seen what her mother looked like. Malia noticed everything about her, her face, her body, her smile, her eyes, and just noticing every detail about her. Basically all her features looked just like her mother's.

She took the picture into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then her mother in the picture over and over again. They could've passed for twins if they had wanted to. They only thing that wouldn't have made them identical were their eyes and their hair. Her mother's eyes were a golden brown color, and Malia's were silvery gray, just like her father's. Her mother's hair she noticed, was a much darker, deeper, and fuller auburn color while hers was just a light shade of red that had some natural blonde highlights in it, which she also assumed were from her father.

She went back into her room and sat on her bed. She just stared at the picture, trying to take in everything about her mother. She looked at her mother and father again. They just looked so happy, and then it hit her.

She looked exactly like her mother. That's why her father barely looked at her! Because she looked so much like the woman he'd loved; the woman he'd lost.

She decided that she wanted to know more about her parent's relationship, so she took the picture and put it in her cabinet, and took out the first box and started to look through it for a second time.

She looked at her parents' wedding certificate again. Her mother could not have been more then a year or two older then her in the picture. But she didn't know when her mother's birthday was, so she wasn't sure. She noticed that she had been born on august eleventh, two days before their anniversary, which was on august thirteenth.

One thing that she was confused at was why they got married in August. She knew from her father's birthday, that they had just graduated from Hogwarts. If they had just graduated, then why didn't they get married in late June or early July, right after they'd gotten out of school?

While she was looking at the certificate, she realized she had overlooked something. The detail she'd over looked surprised her, shocked her, but above all confused her. Her parents had not been married in England.

There was something else in her story that was a mistake, but she didn't know it yet. The flaw in her story of their relationship would yet again, leave her with more questions then answers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm done with another chapter. This one seemed out of the three so far, the easiest to write. I think you can understand why. Sorry it took so long to post it up, my computer was and still is being stupid and annoying.

So, anyone know what the flaw is? I don't exactly how obvious it is, so I just felt like asking. Please don't give it away in the review, I'd like my readers to be in suspense, but you could give me a hint at what you think it is.

So does anyone have any ideas what else I could put in the boxes? I have one thing that I know is going to be in the boxes, but I wanted to know if you guys had any ideas, that I could possibly put in to the story.

Please Review!

LeftToWonder


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of J.K Rowlings characters.**

Chapter 4

Memories

Malia spent the whole day in her room looking at the boxes. She found more photos, mostly of Italy, where their marriage license said they were married. The pictures looked as though they were taken in random spots, there were pictures of her mother eating food, her father riding a bike, and them on a gondola. They were so random, yet they helped explain their personalities, what they did on the trip, and showed how much they loved each other.

When she finally got to the bottom of the heavy box, she found what made the box so heavy. There was a wooden crate in the box.

Inside the wooden crate, lay a pensive.

Malia was very tempted to touch it and go inside a random memory. She'd never seen a pensive before, but she'd learned about them at Hogwarts.

She lifted the crate out of the box, and then took the pensive out of the crate. There was no writing anywhere, not on the pensive or crate, to tell who put their memories in the pensive. She decided that the only way she would find out who the pensive belonged to was if she were to go inside a memory.

She slowly touched her hand to the pensive. Suddenly she felt like she was falling, until she looked around and noticed she was outside of Hogwarts during the winter, _and it was freezing. _She hoped this would be a short memory.

She saw two people walking hand in hand along the lake; they were the only two people she saw. They were laughing and cuddling, Malia thought they were insane to be outside of the castle when it was this cold.

"Draco?" she heard one of the people ask. "Why are you in such a great mood today? Didn't you say you had to write two-feet long essays for both Potions and Transfiguration last night? Usually you're grouchy after you write essays."

She could see the couple more clearly now, and saw red hair looking as though it was trying to hide under a huge hat. Malia thought that had to be her mother. She also could see her father's hair peeking out from under a hat he was wearing as well.

"Well," she heard her father's voice, "I'm just enjoying spending time with you. I think that spending time with the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world is reason enough to be happy."

Malia noticed how open and happy her father felt with her mother. He could already see in his eyes just how much they loved each other.

"Well, you know what I think?" she heard her mother ask innocently. "I think you just want to get me out here so you can snog me senseless without worrying about people interrupting us; but, I know the reason I came out here was to…" she quickly tore their hands apart, bent over, and scooped up a ball of snow, "get in a snowball fight!"

She threw the snowball at him and hit him directly in the stomach. After the shock of her throwing a snowball at him faded, he bent over and picked up a hand full of snow. While he was doing that Ginny ran to the nearest tree for protection. "That was not fair," Draco said.

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it," Ginny said while trying to look at where he was without moving from behind the tree. Right after that she felt ice hit her back. She turned around and saw Draco with his trademark smirk on his lips.

"The first thing you should know about hiding is to never do anything that could give away your location," he said. "Since you told me to 'deal with it' I did, and you actually helped me."

She stuck out her tongue at him, and he started to walk towards her. "Want to call a truce?" he asked.

"OK, but on one condition," she said.

"And what would that one condition be?" Draco asked.

"You have to give me a hug and kiss and tell me you're sorry," she said.

"I'm OK with the hug and kiss part, but you're the one who started this fight, so I am not saying I am sorry."

"Fine, I'll be happy with just a hug and a kiss I guess," she pretended to feel hurt. But Draco didn't fall for it.

"You'd better be happy with that, because that was all you were getting out of me."

"I bet I could get more than just a hug and kiss out of you," she smiled.

"I bet you could too," he smirked at her.

"So what really did you bring me out here for?"

"Follow me, I wanted to show you something."

Malia realized that she had to move. She felt like she was watcing a movie that muggles watch for entertainment. She followed them.

"Draco, why are you taking me into the Forbidden Forest?"

"We're almost there I promise."

They walked a bit farther until Draco stopped in front of a large group of trees and moved the branches out of the way so Ginny could get past the trees. As soon as she passed the tree, she gasped. Draco smiled at her reaction.

Malia walked into the area where her father and mother were and gasped just like her mother. It was beautiful. It was a small clearing, a stream was running through it and there were a few trees scattered throughout the clearing that Draco had put lights on and magically lit up. There was also mistletoe on almost every branch of every tree in the clearing.

"Draco, it's Beautiful! But why did you do this?" Ginny walked around to get more familiar with the beautiful setting.

"It's just my way of saying thank your spending your winter holidays with me here, and thank you for spending Christmas with me."

"Well who else do you think I'd rather spend Christmas with?"

"I thought you'd want to spend it with your family, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah," she said. "I guess you were," she then pointed upwards.

Draco looked up just before Ginny pulled his lips onto hers.

Malia smiled, it really was a beautiful thing to see. She also felt a bit guilty because she was watching something very personal happening, but she was glad to see these things happen to her parents, it helped her understand things she'd always wanted to know.

"I love you," he said, after their lips parted.

"I love you, too." She smiled and hugged him. But, Draco looked a bit stiff, like he was bothered or surprised at the hug. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no of course not. I just … uh… I just wasn't finished with what I wanted to say. I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to give you your birthday present in the most beautiful place I could find, and with luck this will also be a Christmas present for me."

"Well, I already got you something," Ginny said. "I have it with me if you want to exchange presents right now."

"I don't care when I get your gift, I just want to give you yours now."

She looked at him confused. Malia was a bit confused as well.

"Ginny," he started. "Our relationship is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much, and I could never imagine not having you in my life after I graduate from Hogwarts at the end of this year. I could only think of one solution to this problem where I could see you everyday for the rest of our lives, and where we could have children and live in a big house and I could be happy forever. But I just hope that you think this way too, but if you don't feel the same way I do, I don't know how I'll go on…"

Ginny smiled. She loved it when he started to ramble; it was so unlike him. He only did it when he was too nervous to hide his emotions.

But both Ginny and Malia couldn't hide what they thought when they saw what he did next. He got down on one knee and started to reach for something in his pocket.

"… So I decided that I wanted to ask you a question, and please answer it truthfully," he paused, took out a velvet box, and opened it "Ginerva Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me?"

With out even hesitating Ginny replied, "Yes!" and kissed him.

After they parted, Ginny repeated what she'd said, "Yes, Draco I would love nothing more than to marry you."

Draco was practically beaming, "You've made me that happiest person in the world right now, Ginny."

"I think you are mistaken Draco, I am the happiest person in the world right now."

Malia got a good look at the ring when he slipped it on her finger, It was a diamond ring with two small rubies and two small emeralds (one of each on both sides of the diamond) and it had a white gold band.

Immediately after Draco finished putting the ring on, Ginny kissed him again.

"Draco, when are we going to get married? And what will our parents think of us being together?"

"I haven't thought that far yet, but I was thinking this summer after we graduate, I'm glad you're so smart and were able to graduate a year ahead, it means we don't have to spend another year apart. And regarding our families, I could care less what they think. It's not like they are going to be happy about it, you know that just as well as I; but let's not ruin this moment. I want it to one of the happiest days of my life."

"And what will those other happiest days be?" Ginny smiled.

"Well, our wedding day, the day our first child is born, the day our second child is born… well all the days that our future children will be born on will be a few of the happiest days of my life, too."

Malia saddened at this comment.

"Well right now, this is the happiest day of my life."

Same here, not only is it the happiest day of my life, but also the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you for giving that to me Ginny."

"No problem," Ginny said as she and Draco once again started kissing.

Malia notices things started to fade away from her while her parents were kissing. After everything faded away she found herself in her room again.

Malia was shocked to know that her mother graduated a year early. She'd never heard of that before. Her mother must have been incredibly smart. It also explained why her parents couldn't get married; her mother was obviously not of age when they got married, being a year younger then her father, and according to him, her parents would probably not sign the papers allowing them to marry at a such a young age; that's why they went to Italy.

Malia was now even more curious about her parents' relationship. She decided to view another memory.

She touched the pensive yet again, and started to feel the familiar falling sensation.

The memory she was in took place in a small cottage she saw her mother sitting on the one bed in the small house, spinning a small little device that Malia couldn't get a good view of, and crying. They both heard the door start to open and saw Ginny reach for her wand, until she heard a familiar voice say, "I'm back."

Malia's father entered the room and put what Malia assumed to be groceries down on the small table in the kitchen. He went over to Ginny's side and askedif she's ok and started to comfort her. Ginny started to cry louder. Malia saw her mother lean against her father for support, they stayed that was for quite sometime.

When Ginny started to calm down she spoke. "Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated that phrase over and over.

"Shhh. It's ok, you haven't even told me what's wrong yet. Just calm down, I'm sure whatever it is, it isn't as bad as you think."

"But Draco," she said. "Look at this," she gave him the small little device. "I'm pregnant. Draco, I'm pregnant!"

Malia looked at her father and noticed that his expression was shocked but also scared. Malia realized that her mother being pregnant with her now wasn't a good thing.

"But why are you pregnant now? I thought you were taking the potion that prevents you from conceiving a child."

"I did, except for that one night before we had to leave Nice. I had run out and I forgot to pick some up." She started to bawl. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," he said. "We'll just be more careful that they can't find us. Maybe we could go to America and hide there for a while."

"Draco, you-know-who has supporters everywhere, you know that even more then I do."

"I know, that means I know exactly where to not hide," he said. "C'mon let's start packing up." They've probably caught on to our path by now I guess."


End file.
